Season 6
Season six '''of ''Beverly Hills, 90210''''', an American teen drama television series, began airing on September 13, 1995 on Fox television network. The season concluded on May 22, 1996 after 32 episodes. This season follows the gang during their junior year of college as they deal with issues that young adults face such as dysfunctional families, relationships, hostage situations, sexism, abstinence, organized crime, domestic violence, sexual misconduct, death, and drug abuse. The ensemble drama about young adults growing up in Beverly Hills is a blend of romantic drama and subject matter that crosses all cultural boundaries. The storyline has followed the Walsh family as they moved from a middle-class Midwestern neighborhood to wealthy and glamorous Beverly Hills, maturing from high school to college students, facing new challenges as they continue to grow and discover more about themselves and their personal ambitions. As their worlds evolve, old friendships will be tested as new relationships develop, but no matter how complicated their worlds become, they will always share in their strengths and experiences. Production The sixth season aired Wednesday nights at 9/8c in the United States averaging 9.8 million viewers a week, 4.9 million viewers fewer than the fifth season. The season was released on DVD as a seven disc boxed set under the title of Beverly Hills, 90210: The Sixth Season on November 25, 2008 by Paramount. Overview The gang is starting their junior year at California University, and Kelly has returned with new boyfriend Colin Robins after deciding to choose neither Brandon nor Dylan in the season 5 finale. Valerie remains somewhat estranged from the rest of the gang, and Donna and Ray are still together despite their previous troubles. As he was at the end of last season, Dylan is fixated on finding his father’s murderer, and David is dealing with his mother’s mental health issues.ther’s mental health issues. Cast Main *Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders *Luke Perry as Dylan McKay (episodes 1-10) *Brian Austin Green as David Silver *Tori Spelling as Donna Martin *Tiffani-Amber Thiessen as Valerie Malone *Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio *Kathleen Robertson as Clare Arnold *Jamie Walters as Ray Pruit (episodes 1-13, 30) Special guest stars *Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman *Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh Recurring Characters *Jason Wiles as Colin Robbins *Emma Caulfield as Susan Keats *Rebecca Gayheart as Antonia Marchette *Cameron Bancroft as Joe Bradley *Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin *Michael Durrell as Dr. John Martin *Ryan Brown as Arnold Morton Muntz *Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor *Stanley Kamel as Anthony Marchette Guest Star *Elisa Donovan as Ginger LaMonica *Ken Lerner as Jerry Korman *Elaine Joyce as Candace *Lionel Mark Smith as Harris *Lisa Williams as Barbara Korman *Marq Edwards as Carl Lindstrom *Nancy Fernandez as Nadine *Jon Huertas as Peter Magnuson *Yumi Iwama as Anna *Doren Fein as Jessica Korman *Cliff Weissman as Bruno *Brooke Theiss as Leslie Sumner *Caroline Lagerfelt as Sheila Silver *Wesley Allen Gullick as Willie *Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver *Douglas Stark as Butler *Mark Shera as Professor Hayward *Joan Pringle as Connie Shays *Mary Crosby as Claudia Van Eyck *Cynthia Szigeti as Madame Raven *The Cramps as Themselves *Mister Jones as Ronnie *Tembi Locke as Lisa Dixon *Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz *John Walcutt .as Bruce Paxton *Wings Hauser as J. Jay Jones *Mike Colt as A.K. Carson *William Forward as Tournament President *Mary-Pat Green as Jail Matron *Brian Turk as Tiny Episode List: 1995-1996 Category:Seasons Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 6